


Ballon d'Or

by SourDrops



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: #USWNT, #soccer, F/F, PREATH - Freeform, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourDrops/pseuds/SourDrops
Summary: Tobin Heath wins the Golden Ball and while she's deliriously happy about it, she can't get over the fact that she's alone during one of the most important moments in he career. That is until she hears a knock on her hotel door.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Ballon d'Or

**Author's Note:**

> This a very AU fic based on very real characters. This was initially part of a different fandom, but it feels better here.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome

Tobin Heath closed the hotel room door behind her, kicked off her heels and threw her phone along with her glittering purse onto the near-by sofa. She quickly removed the expensive party dress and put on a white, fluffy robe. She then padded over to the window and sat on the chair by the desk, placing her elbows on the armrests and entwining her fingers over her stomach. She stretched out her legs and turned her head left to watch the timid colors of the sunrise appear beneath the clouds on the French capital. Slowly, she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to focus on the screen of her iPhone in her hand, her thumb going over the screen, toggling between different sports journals. 

"Tobin Heath obtient le Ballon d'Or" 

"American player Tobin Heath wins the Golden Ball award, an annual football award presented by French news magazine France Football…” 

"As far as good years go, this one will be hard to top for Tobin Heath as, after leading the United States national team to glory in the Olympics, she has now won the Ballon d'Or…”.

Tobin chuckled. Her memory drifted to over two decades ago when she surprised everyone that knew her by being called up for the US youth camps at an early age. Today she had achieved her dream: recognition by what was considered one of the world's most prestigious soccer magazines. This had been her lifetime dream and yet something prevented her from being completely happy. She was alone. 

A soft knock on the door brought Tobin out of her reverie. Slowly, she stood and walked to the door, opening it. The sight before her made her eyes grow wide and she had to swallow the lump in her throat before trusting herself to speak. A slightly disheveled, beautiful woman in her early 30s was leaning against the door frame. 

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider, madame?" Tobin asked, not really trusting her french. 

The green-eyed, trenchcoat-clad woman smiled at her, lifting her hand to the back of her head and releasing the hair clip that held her dark locks up. Her silky black hair tumbled down almost as if it were in slow motion. Tobin was transfixed. 

"I was told you could use a little company, someone who could take good care of you. Thought you might be interested?" The woman replied, with a demure half-smile. 

Tobin audibly gulped, stepping aside to let the woman in and closing the door behind her. She instinctively moved to the small bar and asked the woman if she wanted something to drink. 

"Champagne, s'il vous plaît. I understand there is something to celebrate?" Came the reply. Carefully, the woman sat down onto the white sofa, never breaking eye contact with Tobin. She demurely dropped her gaze to the floor while she removed her shoes and slowly crossed one leg over the other. 

Tobin tore her eyes away and turned back to the bar to open a small fridge, taking a green bottle out and nervously removing the cork with a loud pop. She held the fizzing bottle over the sink while she expertly poured the bubbling liquid in two tall glasses. Tobin then took a deep breath and confidently handed a glass to the woman. As their eyes locked, the woman held Tobin's gaze and took a sip. 

Tobin gulped again, unable to believe this was happening. She had come to Paris filled with anxiety over the gala. She had dared to hope for an award, but never really thought she would get the Golden Ball. The party had been a success and she had gotten financing for her next two charity projects. And now she had a green-eyed goddess in her room, smiling at her seductively. 

She was brought back to reality by the sound of the crystal glass being set on the near-by table. The woman was walking towards her, slowly undoing the buttons on her coat until she was standing right in front of her. The woman chose that moment to slide her coat off of her shoulders and let it drop by her feet. She was wearing nothing but a black silk bra and a g-string. A gold pendant in the shape of a cross hung around her neck. 

Tobin felt her mouth go dry. She wanted to get closer to this woman, aching to feel the warmth of her caramel skin beneath her fingertips. She raised her hand to touch the golden pendant, continuing to trace her fingers down to the edge of the bra and then between her breasts until she felt hands undoing the tie of her robe. Tobin met the woman's eyes, holding her gaze as she was slowly disrobed. The woman paused and took a step back, giving Tobin's body an appreciative overall look before fixing her eyes on the delicate white cotton of Tobin's bra and matching panties. 

Tobin watched as the woman took away the glass she was holding and set it on the table. Her eyes followed the goddess' every move until she was back in front of her and then she took a step closer. Their lips were a breath apart. 

The woman closed the distance between them and gently brought their lips together. Tobin's eyes fluttered and closed as the woman's hands made their way to the straps of her bra, sliding the soft fabric down tanned arms. Then she reached behind Tobin's back to undo the clasp, fingering the material between her fingers before letting the garment fall to the floor. 

"Nice." The woman whispered, glancing toward the floor. Tobin felt her nipples hardening with anticipation of what was to come. 

The woman's eyes were drawn immediately to Tobin's light-brown nipple. "Even nicer," she breathed, stroking her fingertips delicately along Tobin's ribcage as she approached the right nipple and abruptly clasped it between her fingers. Tobin's breath caught in her throat and her knees felt weak. 

Tobin brought her lips to the woman's ear, capturing the lobe between her lips. She heard the woman's breathing become more labored and moved her right hand to cup the silk-clad breast, reveling in the cool smoothness of the garment and the protruding nub underneath her thumb. Tobin bit her lower lip, almost drawing blood. She needed to feel the luscious breast against her palm and quickly moved her hand to the front clasp, removing the offending item. 

Tobin's hand contacted bare skin. Her soft moan was immediately silenced as the woman captured her lips in a searing kiss. Breaking the contact, the woman gave Tobin a lopsided grin. "My name is Christen." 

Christen gently pushed Tobin towards the bed. As the back of her knees came into contact with the mattress, Tobin’s balance faltered. The green-eyed goddess deftly maneuvered her onto the bed, before gracefully positioning herself on top of the now flushed brunette. Grasping her by the wrists, Christen brought Tobin's toned arms above her head. She then lowered her head, allowing a curtain of silky dark hair to fall forward, brushing against Tobin's cheek. Christen started nibbling and licking down the soft skin of her arms, shoulders, and chest. Tobin shuddered and let out a deep moan as the goddess engulfed her left nipple, sucking on it slowly, the wet tongue drawing circles over the hard nub. 

Tobin arched her back into the delicious sensation and lifted her hips up, brushing against Christen's stomach and sighing as the woman abandoned the grip on her wrists, leaving her free to explore. With that thought, Tobin's groans became more urgent. 

"C-Christen." 

Christen took the hint and, as she drew her hands up Tobin's sensitive stomach and sides, she moved her mouth to the right nipple. Tobin's hand clenched, gripping the comforter tightly. A glimmer of mirth twinkled in the woman’s eyes as she continued her merciless teasing. After a few moments, she let the nipple go and lifted her head to look into Tobin's eyes. She held the brown-eyed gaze as she licked her way down Tobin's stomach. Teasing. Teasing can be nice. 

"Turn over." The woman demanded. 

Tobin rolled over to lay fully on her stomach, her eyes closed. She could feel the soft warm flesh of the woman as she lowered herself. The world constricted and became sensation alone. 

Hard nipples pushing against the sensitive skin of her back. 

Hot breath on her neck. 

The slide of skin against skin. 

Warm lips and a wet tongue as they started their journey down her spine. 

Tobin shivered and arched, urging her hips against the woman's touch. She let her knees fall apart, offering herself to her goddess. Without pause, Christen honored the invitation, and reverently lowered her lips to Tobin's glistening flesh. 

Soft, desperate, moans filled the room as Christen reveled in the sweetness of Tobin's arousal. Tobin gasped, and then began to grind, pressing her hips toward the source of her pleasure. With exasperating slowness, Christen stroked her tongue along Tobin's folds, tasting and teasing her way to the hard bud at the apex of her sex. She lapped the sweet moisture until she heard a muffled cry followed by a soft tremor. The woman slid up Tobin's side, dragging her soft breasts along Tobin's glowing skin. She came to rest half on top of Tobin, who practically purred as she softly ran her fingertips up the inside of her tanned thigh. Christen touched the honey-coated opening softly before biting her lip and slowly sliding two fingers inside the silky channel. 

The woman’s head fell back and she groaned as Tobin rocked into her touch. Christen’s fingers began sliding in a steady rhythm. Tobin shuddered and rocked her hips. The tension began building very quickly: a hot band of desire in her lower belly, spreading and intensifying until her muscles spasmed and the heat exploded. Warm liquid flowed from her core, testimony to the intensity of sensation. Tobin shivered and leaned into the tender hold of her goddess, who cooed reassuring words into her ear and softly kissed her neck. Tobin closed her eyes and took in this glorious moment. 

A few moments later, Tobin rolled over to find green eyes looking lovingly at her. The woman smiled warmly and tenderly moved a strand of hair from Tobin's sweaty forehead, leaning in for a sweet kiss on Tobin's dry lips. 

"Happy anniversary, baby," she said against Tobin's lips. 

"Happy anniversary, Christen. I missed you," Tobin replied, stifling a yawn. "I missed you so much. Oh my god. You made it! I can't believe you made it! Did I mention I missed you?" 

"I missed you too, honey. And I'm sorry I missed the award ceremony," the green-eyed woman snuggled up to her wife. 

Tobin wiggled her eyebrows. "It's ok, sweetie. I knew you had a deadline for the Nike campaign. You'll just have to make it up to me," 

"You mean I haven't already?!" Christen put her hand to her chest, feigning mock indignation. 

"Well, the silk bra was a nice touch... but, nope," Tobin grinned. "What I want is the chance to show you my gold." 

"What?" Christen raised an eyebrow. 

"Get it?" Tobin stammered hopefully. "Gold. I won a prize called a Golden Ball, so that means I’m now all Gold and I want to show you my..." 

"Come here, you," Christen rolled bringing Tobin on top of her. "Let's put that golden tongue of yours to good use..."


End file.
